Love is Tough: Dramione
by theLibrarianWolfy
Summary: Love is Tough is a Dramione in the post-Hogwarts era and occurs after Hermione breaks up with Ron when he tried to propose to her. This story shows how people can change and how enemies can become the closest of friends and in some cases even more.
1. Chapter 1: Tears to Surprises

**Love is Tough Chapter 1**

**A/N  
><strong>Currently I have no beta so if I have mistakes do forgive me. All charries belong to J.K. Rowling but watch out. I just might add my own later on. They might start out short but trust me my chapters will get better. And if you don't like Dramione this fic is not for you. Please Review!

Hermione's eyes were red with tears. She had broken up with Ron when he had tried to propose to her and the look of pain that had been on his face had hurt her so deeply. Now she was leav...ing Diagon Alley arms loaded with new books not watching where she was going. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell backwards in shock dropping the books all over the ground.

He turned around and looked at her in shock his blonde hair blowing around just a little bit as his grey eyes looked at her in concern as he knelt.

"Are you alright, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked as he helped her up. She was to flustered to answer so Draco knelt down and began picking up books.

"These are a lot of books considering we are no longer attending Hogwarts," he said as he straightened up still holding her books. Then he really looked at her. She was extremely upset looking.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione really looked at him then. He seemed different. A lot had changed since the war had ended. Draco appeared different. Kinder. He was changed.

Suddenly Hermione found herself ranting. "Everything is wrong. I just broke up with the very person I was going to marry. Or at least I thought I was ever since Hogwarts. Now I am reading and trying to get over the look on his face and it is all too much."

Draco looked at her with a look of calmness and understanding.

"Why don't we apparate to Hogsmeade and go get a few drinks at the Three Broomsticks and catch up?" Draco asked her and Hermione simply nodded and he offered his arm to her and she grabbed it so they could apparate together.


	2. Chapter 2: New Feelings Bloom

Love is Tough Chapter 2:

They sat and chatted for hours and for the first time in a lon time Hermione felt really happy and for some reason the smile on his lips made her heart flutter like it had never done before. She shyly smiled back at him as his hand touched hers reassuredly across the table.

When finally they left Draco shrunk down her books and put them in his coat pocket and offered her... his arm before they walked down the snowy streets of Hogsmeade in January.

she let herself lean on him and forget about Ron. How could one night talking with someone who had used to be her enemy make her feel something better then what she had felt with Ron?

Before realizing what she was doing, Hermione stretched up on her toes and kissed Draco softly on the lips.

They both appeared shocked when her lips left his. Then Draco reacted and pulled her closer crushing their lips together. The kiss was deep and passionate and Hermione kissed him just as deeply back. This kiss was much better then anything she had experienced with Ron.

"Well that was certainly unexpected,"Draco said when they finely broke apart and he attempted to catch his breath.

She silently blushed and he bent down and kissed her cheek. "How about tomorrow night we have dinner at my place?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said in a shaky breath.

"Here. I'll escort you home," Draco said offering her his arm before apparating her back to her apartment.

Hermione smiled when he kissed on the cheek and handed her her books before saying goodnight.

"Goodnight, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

She slid to the floor just inside her apartment and smiled her hand held to her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: Perhaps People Can Change

Love is Tough Chapter 3:

Hermione woke fully rested wondering if it had all been just a dream. She stretched and got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen and was immediately shocked.

Sitting on every surface were dozens of white roses and in the center of them was a red rose with a card.

She picked up the card and blushed as she read.

"I never knew one night could mean so much. I am determined to make myself more worthy of you then Weasley ever was. Your kiss haunts me as I await tonight.

~Draco"

Hermione smiled so brightly. Then a frightening thought crossed her mind. Whatever was she going to wear?

She ransacked her closet and soon her room looked as if a tornado had thrown clothes all over it. Then her eyes lighted on a black dress bag.

It had been a long time since she had worn this dress. The last time she had worn it had been at the Yule Ball. She tried it on hoping it still fit.

Now that her curves had fully developed the dress fit her even better then before. Then she knew she had to make sure everything else was just as perfect.

That night Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor. There were certain bad memories. Her fingers wandered to the faint scars on her upper arm and shivered. She was determined to get over it.

Hermione knocked on the door and Draco answered smiling. He took her coat and looked her over with a look of deepest admiration that had her smiling.

Draco kissed her hand as she took the liberty of looking him over realizing hoe flattering the simple white button down and black slacks were on him.

Draco then took her arm and led her to the dining area which had a small two person table rather then the long table accustomed to the room. Candlelit, the table had a single rose across Hermione's plate.

Draco pulled out her chair for her and she smiled as she sat down and then he took his seat.

With a pop none other then Winky appeared with a bottle of wine.

"Winky!" Hermione said shocked. The house elf placed down the bottle before quickly leaving.

"It's not what you think," Draco said realizing her shock, "Winky was miserable at Hogwarts because she misses taking care if a family. I bonded her to me to make her happy."

Hermione was slightly stunned. Truly Draco had changed.

They sat there drinking the wine and enjoyed a dinner that somehow had all her favorites which she was sure Winky had had a hand in selecting. They laughed and chatted and after dinner retired to a sitting room.

Draco sat with Hermione leaning against him on the love seat. They talked until all the candles burnt low. They talked about books and classes they had taken. Poor Winky had fallen asleep in the arm chair.

Hermione looked at the clock stunned by what time it was. Draco looked at it too.

"Stay here for the night please," he said, "I'll go put Winky in her bed and then I'll take you to where you can sleep."

He scooped up the little house elf and left giving Hermione time to think. It wasn't long until he was back.

"Draco can I sleep in your bed?" Hermione asked, "I'm not ready for something like you know. I just went to fall asleep with your arms around me."

Draco walked forward and gave her a kiss. "Of course,love. Whatever you desire."


	4. Chapter 4: True Ecstacy

**A/N For those who have been waiting for this chapter****, I hope you are not disappointed.**

Chapter 4

Hermione awoke the next morning as the suns rays gently bathed her face. She sat up and yawned looking over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. She sighed as she stood up and stretched her legs.

Her hair hung loose and she wore one of his shirts rather then the dress. It was a much comfortable option then sleeping in that dress. She looked over to the dresser as she looked at the exquisite room she had not really looked at so closely the night before. There sat a single red rose and a note on top of a stack of clothes.

She smiled as she read the note.

_Dearest Love,_

_I hope you find these clothes appropriate. I asked Winky to pick them up from your apartment. When you are ready I'll be awaiting you in the sitting room with breakfast. Take your time, darling._

_Love_

Draco

Hermione did decide to hurry despite what he said. She was too excited to see him again. She had never ever felt so excited for anyone or for anything yet somehow already her heart beat wild at the mere thought of being with Draco again.

She practically ran down the stairs smiling as her heart beat fast bringing a slight flush to her face. Hermione knew she was in love. It had to be love. What other emotion would make her feel as if every moment apart was agony?

Draco looked up from a newspaper he had been reading as she practically burst into the room. He rose and went to her holding onto bother her hands in his.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with a look of concern. Hermione smiled up at him. He was so sweet.

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is just right," she said still slightly breathless. Then she threw her arms around him and kissed him with so much ferocity.

Shock was the first thing he felt but then his arms tightened around her and he began to kiss her back with a similar ferocity and need that made a guttural moan escape him. Hs tongue darted into her mouth and began to explore as Hermione's fingers wrapped into his hair pulling his face hard against hers wanting more.

Her own tongue darted into his mouth and began a strange dance with his. A sigh of pleasure escaped him and she felt herself giggle a little into his mouth because of it. Draco growled at the laugh and drug her back his mouth never leaving hers. They sat in the armchair he had left but a couple of minutes before and she sat on his lap.

It suddenly became apparent to her that that kiss had worked its own sort of magic. Draco's arousal pressed against her side and she opened her eyes as she broke the kiss to meet his silvery eyes so full of lust. Hermione felt her own body needing him as well. She couldn't deny it any longer.

She stood and pulled on his arm. If she was going to do this she at least wanted to have a bed.

Draco seemed to understand what she wanted as they exited the sitting room. Rather then head up the stairs he pulled her through a door on the first floor. He pulled her close for another deep kiss as he slowly backed her up to the bed of a guest room.

The back of her legs touched the edge of the bed and Hermione pulled herself onto the bed and Draco crawled after her the silvery eyes not being the only sign of his lust for her.

He pulled off her shirt showing the smooth skin of her stomach and the lace of her bra. Her fingers began to try and carefully stumble over the buttons of his shirt as she tried not to just rip them off. His fingers joined hers desperate to remove the fabric of his shirt. Several buttons scattered as with a final tug Draco ripped off his own shirt in frustration.

His mouth met hers again as her fingers unbuttoned his pants lightly skirting his erection. An animal sound escaped his lips that conveyed just how much he had enjoyed that touch.

Hermione's own hands reached behind her to unclasp her bra and she slid it off. The look of pure ecstasy on Draco's face as he stared down at the smooth curves of her breasts made Hermione's need all the greater as well as his.

His mouth found her right nipple and she let out a cry. The way his tongue traced over it was enough to drive her mad. She furiously tugged down his pants and boxers as his mouth found her left breast. All she could do was gasp.

Draco's hands found the edge of her panties and his mouth met hers again as he pulled them down thus allowing him the splendor of seeing her completely as she too admired him.

His lips found her neck and she wrapped her legs around him. "Please," she gasped out.

Hermione did not know if he had heard her or not but he obliged. He led himself into her and she gasped as he entered her completely before pulling back out and doing it again.

She whimpered in ecstasy and she felt his muscles of his shoulders as her hands gripped him as she began to bring her hips up with every stroke. Hermione knew that before long she would meet her climax as the pace became a fast race it seemed.

She let out a cry as waves of pure heaven rolled over her as Draco continued to pump into her. Soon his own end was met and they collapsed in a heap enjoying the waves of ecstasy.

He rolled off of her and pulled out wrapping his arms around her.

"You are perfect, Hermione," Draco said still panting and she turned her head up and gave him a kiss before falling asleep in his arms completely content.


	5. Note to my Followers

Dear followers,

I am not dead. These are not dead. Soon I will update all fics. Perhaps this weekend. I have not heard from my beta in ages.

~Wolfy who is considering a name change and may in fact do that as soon as I send this out


End file.
